Jumeau parasite
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Quand d'étranges cauchemars se révèlent être réels. Une vie pour une vie. Kouha tua son jumeau sans le vouloir, ni le savoir, ce n'était même pas sa faute, ils n'étaient pas encore nés. Mais le mort lui en tient rigueur. Rating T pour le thème abordé.


Les personnages sont à Shinobu Ohtaka.

Bon, cette histoire n'est pas joyeuse et je ne sais pas trop où je suis allé pécher cette idée. Bonne lecture ?

P.S : Pour les fautes restantes, je me relirais demain. J'ai fait mon possible pour ce soir, mais j'ai les yeux explosés. .

Edit 20/03/15 : Voila, je me suis relu. Certes avec cinq jour de retards mais c'est chose faite ! Par contre, même après relecture, il y a probablement encore des fautes qui traînent.

* * *

Koumei et Kougyoku se planquaient dans le bureau des deux aînés. Il faut dire que ça explosait pas mal du côté de la cuisine entre Kouen et Kouha, ce dernier avait eu la brillante idée de sécher le bac blanc de français. Finalement, le silence revint dans l'appartement en même temps que Kouha poussait la porte de la pièce où se trouvait son frère et sa sœur, il avait l'air mécontent et surtout au bord des larmes. Comme toujours quand il était dans cet état là, il trouvait refuge dans les bras de Koumei. Kougyoku parti sans un mot à la rencontre de Kouen pour laisser Koumei calmer Kouha.

Un temps passa durant lequel l'aîné berça le plus jeune. Koumei avait remarqué depuis quelques temps déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le plus jeune. Il était de moins en moins farceur et il avait tendance à fréquemment se tenir le ventre. Kouen n'avait sûrement pas remarqué les changements subtils de Kouha car il était souvent absent et travaillait tard mais dès qu'il était là, Kouha était à nouveau fringuant. En fait, Koumei n'avait pu remarquer ces changements que grâce à son passage impromptu dans la chambre du concerné pour lui demander de mettre la table un soir. Il l'avait vu replié sur lui même en se tenant le ventre de manière douloureuse. Croyant que le plus jeune faisait seulement une indigestion ou une gastro passagère, ils avaient convenu de le laisser sauter le repas ce soir-là. Mais Koumei surprit Kouha à se tenir le ventre de nombreuses fois encore après cette soirée qui avait eu lieu il y avait presque un mois de cela.

-Tu sais … j'ai pas fait exprès de louper le bac blanc, confia le plus jeune en reniflant.

-Tu l'as dit à Kouen ? encouragea à parler Koumei.

-Non. Mais même si je lui expliquais, il me croirait pas. C'est tellement stupide, s'étrangla Kouha.

-Ça a un rapport avec tes maux de ventre ? demanda Koumei.

Le plus jeune se figea et ne regarda plus son aîné. Il avait posé ses mains sur son ventre et faisait des cercles dessus avec une habitude non feinte. Kouha paraissait anxieux à cet instant, c'est là que Koumei nota les reflets étranges qui se trouvaient sous les yeux de son frère. Ils étaient légèrement brillant comme du maquillage, alors précautionneusement, il posa sa main dessus et essuya la peau de Kouha.

-Non ! hurla se dernier.

C'était trop tard, Koumei avait de l'anti-cernes plein les doigts. Kouha s'en rendit compte et voulut filer loin du bureau mais Kouen entra à cette instant et fixa l'œil de Kouha que son frère venait d'essuyer. Apparemment Kougyuku n'avait pas totalement réussit à calmer l'aîné de la fratrie car ce dernier ordonna à Kouha d'enlever le maquillage et de revenir dans la cuisine. Quand Kouha eut quitté le bureau pour la salle de bain, Koumei confia se qu'il savait à son frère en lui faisant par de son inquiétude. Cela éveilla une curiosité inquiète au chef de la maisonnée.

Ce retrouvant tout les quatre dans la cuisine, Kouha était le centre de tous les regards. Mais il pouvait aisément séparer les regards en deux types : celui de Kougyoku, qui lui disait qu'elle était désolée de n'avoir pas pu calmer leur frère un peu plus et celui des deux aînés qui était inquiets. Quelque part, ils avaient raison de se faire du soucie. Kouha était revenu de la salle de bain, sans maquillage, mais avec des cernes immense qui lui mangeaient tout le contour des yeux. En fait, il avait même du mètre du fond de teint car il était pale. Il paraissait avoir maigrit aussi sans sa peau lumineuse.

-Kouha, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Koumei en captant son attention.

Le troisième de la fratrie de rembrunie et resta la bouche close. Il ne voulait pas parler, pourtant il était miné vu son état. Ce fut Kouen qui enchaîna.

-Si tu te sens mal ou que tu es malade, on peut aller consulter un médecin. Mais si tu ne nous dis rien, on ne pourra pas t'aider et tout empirera, fit-il remarquer.

Les notes de Kouha chutaient depuis un mois. Depuis un mois, il ne grignotait plus et ne mangeait plus entre les repas. Il avait même cessé d'embêter Kougyoku. D'ailleurs, cette dernière achetait deux fois plus de maquillage depuis un mois aussi. Kouha avait peut être du lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas. Kouen se tourna donc vers elle en quête de réponses.

-J-je sais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit. Il est venu un matin, il était pas bien. Il m'a demandé de quoi faire disparaître les cernes mais je lui ai passé du fond de teint en même temps puisqu'il était aussi livide qu'un mort, fini Kougyoku et regardant Kouha en espérant que celui-ci répondrait enfin aux questions de leurs aînés.

Ces derniers voyaient leurs inquiétudes grandir au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. Leur frère n'allait pas bien, ils ne l'avaient pas vu de suite mais en plus il avait réussit à les berner plus ou moins bien et longtemps. Kouha n'en pouvait plus de cet interrogatoire, il savait que c'était pour son bien mais il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir, lui et sa famille. Peur de savoir ce qu'il avait. Il lui arrivait aussi de plus en plus souvent de faire des cauchemars qui l'empêchaient même de dormir pendant plusieurs nuits d'affilées. Il avait peur de découvrir que son problème n'était pas physique mais psychologique. On lui avait dit que sa mère était atteinte de trouble de la personnalité, de psychopathie. La psychopathie, une rumeur disait qu'elle pouvait être génétique et voilà ces affreux cauchemars qui venaient troubler et mettre en doute Kouha sur lui même. Il se leva et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans que personne n'ait pu lui poser une question de plus.  
Kougyoku ne savait plus où se mettre, elle pensait avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, que son frère aurait voulu qu'elle taise. Elle voulut, elle aussi, se lever pour aller lui parler mais elle fut retenue par Kouen.

-Il redescendra de lui même nous parler. Pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire alors attendons.

Le soir était tombé depuis longtemps quand Kouha sortit de sa chambre. En fait, il était tard et Kougyoku dormait déjà sur le canapé quand il vint dans le salon. Par contre, il trouva les deux aînés entrains de l'attendre dans la cuisine. Ils avaient chacun une tasse de café fini depuis un moment et l'attendaient patiemment. En silence, il s'assit entre eux et commença à triturer ses mains quand celles de Koumei se posèrent sur les siennes pour le rassurer. Mais ce fut Kouen qui prit la parole le premier.

-Kouha, s'il-te-plait, parle-nous de ce qui te tourmente, demanda le plus doucement possible l'aîné.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne te jugerons pas, affirma le second en devinant l'inquiétude principale du plus jeune.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Kouha ne cherchait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire mais plutôt comment il allait le dire. Avec des mots hésitants, il commença sont récit.

-Je fais des cauchemars. C'est toujours le même, il resserra ses mains sur celles de Koumei. Je rêve que j'ai un jumeau mais il est difforme. Il … Il me reproche de l'avoir tué …, commença à pleurer Kouha. Il … Il dit que c'est de ma faute s'il n'est pas en vie et qu'il veut me tuer pour que nous soyons ensemble, Kouha éclata en sanglot et ne continua pas son récit.

Kouen et Koumei étaient stupéfaits. Mais la réponse de Kouha n'expliquait pas tout. En prenant son frère dans les bras, Koumei tenta de le rassurer, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais eu de jumeau et qu'ils étaient tous content de l'avoir pour frère. En se calmant un peu, Kouha posa à nouveau sa main sur son ventre. Kouen se rapprocha et posa une main sur celle que Kouha venait de poser sur son abdomen.

-Et ton ventre ? Il te fait mal ? Questionna-t-il.

\- … Oui. Il me fait tout le temps mal, renifla le plus jeune. Des fois, il me fait tellement mal que je me plis en deux. Comme quand j'ai loupé le bac blanc de français. J'ai commencé à avoir mal alors je suis partie.

-Tu veux bien me laisser voir ? demanda Kouen en retirant sa main de celle de Kouha pour la placer à la base du t-shirt.

Après un hochement d'approbation, il releva le vêtement et examina le ventre de Kouha. Celui-ci avait un renflement minime à l'emplacement de l'estomac et cela intrigua les aînés.

-Depuis quand as-tu une bosse, Kouha ? s'enquerra Koumei.

-Depuis hier après-midi. Elle est apparut après que j'ai séché mais il y avait un truc dur depuis longtemps déjà ici, il pointa la bosse.

En remettant le t-shirt en place Kouen offrit une tasse de chocolat à Kouha et des biscuits car il avait sauté le repas du soir et comme il l'avait pressenti avec Koumei, Kouha avait effectivement maigris, il flottait dans son pantalon. Kouha resta sur les genoux de son frère et mangea ce qui lui avait été donné. Il fut surpris quand un bonbon à la cerise apparut à côté des biscuits et il aperçut Kougyoku en face de lui avec un autre bonbon en main. Ceux à la cerise étaient les préférés des deux enfants mais Kouha les finissait tellement vite que Kougyoku planquait les siens, qui lui durait quelques jours, pour ne pas que son frère vorace ne les mange avant elle. Kougyoku lui sourit gentiment et mangea son bonbon. Si elle lui donnait l'une de ses sucreries, c'est qu'elle devait avoir entendu Kouha et voulant le consoler, lui donna un bonbon.

Ils partirent tous les quatre se coucher mais avant cela, ils firent promettre à Kouha de venir chez l'un d'entre eux si refaisait un cauchemar. Effectivement, dans la nuit, Kouha rejoignit Koumei en larme. Il était complètement perdu et effrayé. Il se tenait aussi le ventre avec beaucoup de force.

-Kouha ? Ça va ? le pris Koumei par les épaules.

-Non. Non, tout va mal, pleura celui-ci en resserrant ses bras autour de son ventre.

-Fait voir, ordonna Koumei en s'inquiétant avec raison.

La bosse sur le ventre de Kouha avait bleuie comme un hématome mais sans grandir. Koumei emmena le plus jeune dans la chambre de Kouen sans se soucier de faire du bruit ou pas. Entrant dans la chambre, il alluma la lumière principale qui réveilla Kouen. Celui-ci ce redressa et vit ses frères complètement déphasés. Surtout Koumei.

-Il faut emmener Kouha à l'hospital. La bosse est devenue bleue, lança Koumei sans contrefaçons.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il sorte de son lit et s'habille. Koumei entraîna Kouha et ils s'habillèrent. En descendant, ils furent rejoints par Kougyoku qui prit la main de son frère et tout les trois retrouvèrent Kouen dans la voiture. L'aîné conduisait pendant que Kougyoku lui tenait compagnie à l'avant. Kouha n'avait pas voulu lâcher Koumei.

-Tu as mal ? demanda se dernier.

-Oui …, chuchota Kouha en se tenant toujours le ventre. Dit …, commença Kouha avant de ce taire. Koumei resserra ses bras autour du plus jeune pour l'encourager à continuer. Et si cette bosse était mon jumeau ?

Dans le rétroviseur, Koumei put apercevoir Kouen lancer un rapide regard à l'arrière de la voiture et voir Kougyoku écarquiller les yeux.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Kouha ?

-Dans mon cauchemar … Elle m'a dit que je ne voulais pas d'elle. Elle m'a dit que puisque c'était comme ça, elle allait accélérer ma mort, raconta Kouha.

-Elle ? releva Kouen.

-Oui, confia Kouha, ma jumelle. Le jumeau difforme, c'est une fille. Et elle m'en veut car elle dit que je ne veux pas la rejoindre dans la mort ou qu'elle vive dans mon estomac, se lamentait Kouha.

Il recommençait à pleurer mais cette fois Koumei n'arriva pas à le calmer. Les larmes inondaient toujours son visage quand ils arrivèrent aux urgences quelques minutes plus tard. Quand ils se présentèrent à l'accueil, Kouha fut pris en charge par le médecin de nuit. Kouen fut autorisé à l'accompagner pendant l'auscultation alors que Koumei et Kougyoku restaient dans la salle d'attente.

Dans son cabinet, le médecin ausculta Kouha en lui posant toute sorte de questions.

-Depuis quand as-tu cette bosse ? il appuya sur la bosse en même temps.

-Aie ! grogna Kouha. Depuis hier après-midi.

-Quand je ne la touche pas, elle te fait mal ?

-Oui.

Les réponses ne plaisaient pas au médecin qui lui aussi avec senti qu'il y avait quelque chose sous ce renflement. Il demanda à ce que le jeune Ren subisse des radios ainsi qu'un IRM. Quand les testes furent finit, le médecin avait une mine grave et expliqua ce qu'avait Kouha et ce que cela impliquait. Koumei et Kougyoku étaient aussi présent. Kouha était retourné dans les bras de Koumei et tenait une main à Kougyoku pendant que l'autre c'était agrippée au t-shirt de Kouen.

-Ce que votre frère a est très rare. Extrêmement rare, bien que plusieurs cas ont déjà été recensés. Malheureusement, ses chances de s'en sortir ne sont pas très bonnes. Moins de cinquante pour cent. En fait …, il fit une pause avant de prendre une respiration et de lâcher l'information, il a un ischiopagus, soit un jumeau parasite, dans l'estomac.

Le médecin se tut et tout le monde resta quoi. Les deux aînés avaient déjà entendu parler de ce qu'était les jumeaux parasites et cela ne leur plaisaient guère. Quand aux plus jeunes, ils ne savaient ce que c'était, alors le médecin expliqua.

-Pendant la grossesse, avant le second mois donc avant la première échographie, la mère peut attendre des jumeaux mais l'un peut être sur le point de mourir ou est déjà mort. Il arrive alors, que le jumeau restant adsorbe partiellement le corps de l'autre. Dans ce cas là, l'enfant à naître peut venir au monde avec des membres ou des organes en trop si le corps absorbé continue de grandir en même temps que celui vivant. Mais il peut arriver que le fœtus absorbé, reste à ce stade dans le corps jumeau et qu'il grandisse par la suite dans le corps. C'est que tu as, fit-il en pointant Kouha. Nous allons donc t'opérer en urgence.

Kouha fut emmené dans le bloc opératoire pendant que Kouen rentrait chercher des affaires pour son frère qui devrait rester à l'hospital quelque temps. Kougyoku l'accompagna pour une obscure raison. Kouha avait demandé son pyjama préféré et Kouen pensait le trouver dans la commode de son frère rangé dans le tiroir à pyjama. Mais sa sœur affirmait qu'il ne le trouverait jamais si elle ne venait pas le chercher elle-même. Pendant ce temps là, Koumei était dans la salle d'attente devant le bloc opératoire. Il se rappelait de ce que leur avait dit leur frère à propos de la jumelle de ses cauchemars. Il venait à se demander si Kouha, ou plutôt son corps, ne savait pas inconsciemment qu'il avait un jumeau parasite. Peut être que ces cauchemars n'étaient là que pour avertir Kouha mais qu'en ne sachant pas comment les interpréter, il avait déduit qu'elle voulait sa mort. Qui n'aurait pas été loin, s'il n'avait pas parlé.

Quand Kouha se réveilla, il fut ébloui par la luminosité de l'espace qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais aimé le blanc, la lumière présente ne faisait que le renforcer dans son idée. C'est en bougeant sa main qui heurta une masse touffue qu'il se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour de bon. Il distingua deux sortes de couettes grenadines et en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Kougyoku. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se redressa après que la main eut heurté ses cheveux.

-Tu es réveillé, constata-t-elle avec une voie endormit.

-Et toi, tu viens de te réveiller, répondit Kouha.

Il avait toujours mauvaise mine. Il avait effectivement perdu du poids, le médecin le confirmait mais il suffisait d'avoir vu Kouha soulevant son t-shirt la veille pour comprendre qu'il ne mangeait plus à sa faim depuis un moment. Il avait toujours des cernes immenses, elles s'étaient même creusées suite à l'opération, sûrement le contre coup de celle-ci. Malgré ces quelques détails, Kouha paraissait en meilleur forme, il avait un grand sourire lumineux pendant qu'il tenait la conversation avec sa sœur.

-Je peux encore avoir un bonbon ? réclama Kouha.

-Non ! dit Kougoyku en éloignant le sachet qui se trouvait posé sur la table de chevet.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Le médecin à dit que tu ne devais rien manger en dehors de tes repas pour les semaines à venir, fit Kouen entrant dans la chambre avec Koumei qui amenait un plateau repas.

La nourriture fut déposée en dehors de la portée de Kouha car le médecin devait encore passer l'examiner à son réveil avant qu'il ne mange. Quand il arriva et examina Kouha, le médecin estima que celui-ci avait eut beaucoup de chance. Son jumeau était un peu au dessus de son estomac, proche du cœur. Encore un peu, et le fœtus aurait causé des dégâts et des lésions internes grave. Il aurait même sans doute tué Kouha. En finissant de changer les bandages, le médecin recommanda à Kouha de signaler toute chose lui paraissant étrange, puis il partit en l'autorisant à prendre son repas.

Le malade hospitalisé ne se fit pas prier et mangea avec appétit ce repas. Même si les hospitaux n'étaient pas connus pour leur gastronomie, loin de là, cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir enfin manger sans avoir mal. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, Kouha était fatigué de l'opération et ses frères et sœur de purent pas rester longtemps mais tout de même assez pour lui faire des remarques sur son pyjama fétiche.

-Alors c'est toi qui m'as volé mon haut, remarqua Kouen.

-Et pris mon bas, renchérit Koumei.

Le pyjama fétiche de Kouha était composé du haut d'un pyjama à Kouen et d'un bas à Koumei qu'il leur avait piqué depuis un moment. Kougyoku, qui était aussi dans le coup, avait pris le bas de Kouen et le haut de Koumei. Les deux aînés n'avait pas compris où était passé leurs vêtements de nuit, mais maintenant qu'ils savaient cela, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils ne les récupéreraient jamais. Et donc, c'était planqué au fond du placard que Kougyoku avait sortit les vêtements à la stupéfaction de Kouen.

Quand Kouha commença à somnoler sa famille s'éclipsa pour le laisser dormir. Mais cela fut une erreur de leur part. Cette erreur, Kouha allait la payer très cher et personne ne savait s'il s'en sortirait ou pas. En s'endormant, la dernière chose que vit Kouha fut le corps décharné d'une adolescente le regardant avec condescendance et un sourire dément. Il retrouva la même vision dans son sommeil duquel il ne sortit pas.

« _Tu n'as pas voulu de moi. Tu m'as condamné à disparaître sans que je n'aie pu te faire souffrir encore un peu, sans que tu puisses me laisser une chance de te faire me rejoindre. Alors, puisque je suis voué à disparaître seule, sans avoir put vivre à travers toi, en toi, comme je le voulais, tu ne te réveilleras plus jamais. Comme ça, tu sauras ce que c'est que d'être condamné au silence mais tout entendre en vivant sans vivre._ »

* * *

Voila ! Ce n'est pas joyeux pour un clou mais c'est bien moins noir que mon idée de départ. A la base Kouha devait être atteint d'un cancer ou d'une maladie incurable et l'O.S devait être plus long. Mais j'ai changé d'avis et ais décidé de faire une histoire à propose des jumeaux parasites. Le cas des jumeaux parasite existe vraiment mais comme je n'ai trouvé que très peu d'information sur ce sujet, j'ai quelque peu monté certaine chose dans l'histoire. Mais sinon, ce que j'ai raconté est en partie vrai. Les cas d'ischiopagus ( jumeau parasite ) sont extrêmement rare mais pas inconnus.  
En ce qui concerne la psychopathie que j'ai évoquée dans un paragraphe au début de l'histoire, ce n'est pas sûr, mais ce serait une maladie génétique. Mais après, j'en sais pas plus.

Sinon, dans un autre registre, review ?


End file.
